Till Forever and a Day
by Chibi Koorine
Summary: How did Lydia and Beetlejuice first meet? How did they become steadfast friends? How will that friendship change?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The movie nor the series had never and will never belong to me.

Lydia sighed as she came into the new house that her family had moved into. It was quite too cheerful for her taste. At least she had time to design her own room with her parents out in town. Walking around in her room, she began putting up her decorations. By the time she had finished with her decorating, the room had transformed into that of a gothic castle from long ago. So, given the extra time, she wandered into the attic.

The attic was not a clean place; Lydia liked it. On one of the walls was a constellation of Orion, the hunter. Getting closer, she looked at the star which represented the hand. Obviously, it was much brighter and bigger compared with the other stars, whether it was on purpose or it was accidental, she did not know. Opening her mouth, she began to say the name of the star when a soft raspy whisper made itself heard.

_Don't say his name now, don't you see _

_Never make those words come from you _

_Whether it's said in shrill or secrecy _

_You shall not say it, never do _

Lydia shook her head. Maybe it was the wind; she opened her mouth to say the name. "Beetlejuice."

_Silence now, silence now, my dear _

_Never say it even once, I'll be terrified _

_It's too risky to have him here _

_Don't you say it, don't you try _

_Not even twice, that's drawing near _

_If you hush up now, my friend _

_You'll have nothing to fear _

_If you say it there will be no end _

_God, trust me that there is no reason to _

_And if you try, I have no say _

_On what will happen to you_

_So do not say it, anyway _

As the voice whispered, Lydia walked around the room, looking at the books and other things that were left. Seeing the name on a book, she spoke out loud. "Beatlejuice, Beatlejuice…"

_that's drawing it too far _

_Close those lips now, do not say no more _

_Don't say it- __not once__- I don't care how brave you are _

_He'll haunt you forevermore_

Smiling, she said it three times now. _"_Beatlejuice, Beatlejuice, Beatlejuice."

_Silence! Do not go any further _

_Damn—those words are not to be abused _

_Do you wish to be murdered _

_Don't make him come out from his grave now, quiet _

_Don't say those words, don't say them _

_Don't make that thing come, don't call it _

_He's of the foulest of undead men _

_He'll resurrect to haunt the living and the dead _

_Silence now, so stop while you're ahead _

_Trust me, there's no reason for the name to be said _

_Just get the very thought of the name out of you head _

_Who or what is he, you may have asked _

_Who knows what's true _

_It is true, what he is no one can grasp _

_But there's no saying what it can do to you_

Lydia turned back to the book. Opening it, she found a rhyme; a spell. "Though I know I must be wary, still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice." Waiting, she found that nothing had happened. Shrugging, she took the book with her and went down to her bedroom.

Opening the door she found someone hanging around in her room. "Hiya babes."

"Who are you?" She asked.

"The Ghost with the Most babes. So, why'd ya call me?"

"I didn't call you."

"Ya did babes. So what do you want?"

"I don't-" Pausing for a moment, she asked, "Where did you come from anyways?"

"Here and there." He replied, grinning his crooked teeth at her. "So what do you want?"

"Why are you asking me that same question?" She asked, tightening her grip on the book and held it close to her.

"Part of the job babes."

"What-"

"Okay, listen babes. Enough questions."

"Alright then. What about a trade?" He leaned back on the bed, crossing his leg, a puzzled expression on his face. "I ask a question, you answer. Then you ask a question and I answer." He shrugged, agreeing. "Why are you here?"

"You called me. Why?"

"I don't know. How did I call you?"

"You said my name three times. How did you know my name?"

"The attic upstairs. What do you do for a job?"

"Answering who ever call me."

"Isn't that kinda… bad?"

"Works for me babes. Gotta have a job ya know. So, why did you call me?"

"I didn't know that I was calling you."

"Ya mean to tell me that I came here for nothing?"

"Not exactly…" Lydia fiddled with the book her hands while looking downwards at the floor.

"What's your name?" Lydia found herself staring at deep green eyes that were very close to her face. He smiled at her.

Lydia gave him a small shy smile as she said, "Lydia Deetz."

"What a weird name." The ghost then sat himself in the air. "Strange and unusual."

"Is it?" Lydia questioned him, passing him and sitting down on her bed; setting the book besides her.

"Not to mention that you're strange and unusual."

"Am I?"

"Hmmm… you're talking to a ghost, does that give you any hints?"

"Maybe a little." She leaned back on the bed, glazing at the ceiling above her. "Do you have to go to anyone who calls you?"

The ghost did as she did and looked up at the ceiling as well. "Nope."

"Then why did you come to me?"

"I was wondering why a kid would call me, even if it was on accident." The ghost replied.

"Is Beetlejuice your real name?"

"Whadda think?" Lydia just giggled. "What?" Lydia just giggled even louder. Aggravated, Beetlejuice sat up and looked at her. "What I say?"

"Nothing!" Lydia began laughing as Beetlejuice looked more and more agitated.

"Oh Lydia! We're home!" A shrill voice came from the room below.

"You'd better go back from where you came from, my parents are home." Lydia said to Beetlejuice.

"Sure thing babes. I'll see you around then. Ciao." With that, the ghost disappeared.

Lydia's door opened to reveal a red haired woman. "Lydia! Come downstairs, we have the cutiest- Lydia! What have you done to your room?"

"I fixed it."

"But where are the cute yellow curtains I hung up for you?"

"I put them away mother. What was it that you wanted to show me?"

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed slowly for Lydia when she was in school. The teachers did not seem to care that she was there, nor did any of the other students. Some, which included the rich girl, Clare Brewster, instantly became her tormenter. Was it even possible for her to wear anything that didn't include pink?

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the girl finally came into the cafeteria, eager to eat her lunch.

Once she entered the room, she immediately regretted her decision. Inside the room, there were shrines upon shrines for the Brewster child. At every single table, there was at least a kid who wore a shirt that said _"Vote for Claire Brewster!"_. Lydia nearly gagged. As she turned to walk out of the cafeteria however, someone spilled all their milk over her head.

A shrill laugh filled the air. Lydia turned to see that Claire was laughing at her, as well as the kids surrounding her. Soon, everyone began laughing at her, pointing and whispering.

Lydia took off running as the jeer grew louder and louder.

She ran until she escaped into the woods next to the school. Falling down at the base of a large oak, she crying. Not loud crying, just small ones. The ones that brought just small tears. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Woah, babes. What happened to you?"

Lydia looked up to see that Beetlejuice was floating in front of her, staring at her. "Hey." She mumbled.

"Why the long face?" At that, Beetlejuice stretched his face into that of a horse then turned back when Lydia didn't laugh. "What's up babes?"

"Nothing."

"Don't look like nothing to me. You're all wet." He leaned in close to sniff her. "And you smell like milk babes."

That only made Lydia cry even more.

"Oops… probably not the right thing to say at the moment." Rubbing his chin and looking away, he sat in a noisy silence where he proceeded to think. "Maybe… naw. That won't do – uh, let see maybe if- nope, that's not gonna work."

As he sat in midair, cross legged and upside down, muttering to himself, Lydia's sobs subsided and she looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing.

With a final scratch of his head, a beetle dropped out and landed on Lydia's lap. "Oh hey, there's the little rascal." He reached over to get the beetle but stopped before he touched it. "Do ya mind?" Shaking her head, he plucked it up and ate it. Then, he hit his palm with his fist, his face brightening. "I got it!" Turning to the pale face girl, he asked, "Ya wanna see the Neitherworld?"

"Neitherworld?" She asked, still shocked that he ate the beetle. "What's that?"

"Only the funnest place ya can ever be in babes." He reached out a hand to her. "C'mon, it's a whole lot better than just staying here."

"Alright." She reached out and grasped his hand.


End file.
